Technical Field
The present application relates to a centrifugal capture system for use in capture of particles such as beads or cells, and more particularly relates to a system comprising a rotatable capture chamber comprising a plurality of capture sites. The capture sites are geometrically dimensioned to receive one or more particles which are biased to the capture sites through a rotation of the capture chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Microfluidic systems for capturing and manipulating small numbers of cells or even single cells are a field of growing interest. Applications include single cell culture and treatment for drug screening and cell fusion. Existing techniques use pressure driven systems in which the geometrical capture structures themselves lead to an induced non-axial component of the flow field leading to a significant decrease in capturing efficiency. There is therefore a need to provide an improved system.